


Getting along

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Fundy, but again erets here so im fine, catboy dream more like foxboy dream, i dont really like this one too much, it matches with fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Dream and Eret are now in an awkward position after Fundy's adoption, and it only gets worse after a witch encounter
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 334





	Getting along

Dream walked around New L’Manburg with the former king, and his future new father-in-law. Eret had apparently adopted Fundy, so that put the two in an awkward situation. Dream had dethroned Eret for choosing a side in the war, and now he was a part of his family. He already had previous tension with Fundy, now he has even more with his new father. 

Eret wanted to show Dream the museum, hoping to impress him. Dream looked at the large building silently. His head moved slightly as he looked at it. Eret waited for him to say something. Dream looked in the center at the recreation of the van, Eret heard him sigh.

“I still have some stuff to put in there, like recreations of the button room or a corner of the community house,” Eret finally said. Dream looked back at the former king, “Do you like it?”

“It’s great, I’m really impressed,” Dream said. Eret smiled, happy that his future son-in-law was satisfied with it.

Eret suddenly heard a noise behind him, it sounded like a witch. Dream pulled out his axe and looked past Eret. The former king only had a second to look back at the witch before Dream pushed him out of the way of a potion. Eret fell on the ground, pulling out his own sword. He looked up at Dream.

Dream looked to be in pain, struggling to stand up. Eret saw the axe drop from his hands, the mask slightly glowing. Eret went to kill the witch. It took a bit, but eventually he saw the smoke from where they stood. The former king looked back at Dream, who had fallen on the ground, his hands at his head. 

Eret stood still as he looked at Dream, that potion definitely did something. He saw him sit up after a few seconds. Dream looked at the former king confused, not knowing what happened. Eret stood still, unsure how to react. Though laughter was his instinct reaction, he didn’t know if Dream would like that. 

Dream looked similar to the way he looked before, but his lower half resembled one of a hybrids’, specifically Fundy’s. He had a fox tail like his fiancé’s with the legs to match. His ears were also similar. The fox face was replaced with the mask that was changed to match. Dream didn’t seem to notice it yet, but he was going to when he finds out that his mouth was no longer covered.

Dream ran his hand through his hair, then froze when he noticed something preventing that. Eret choked trying not to laugh as his future son-in-law freaked out at his new body. Dream panicked, which Eret tried calming him down.

“Calm down, I’m sure we can get someone to help you with this,” Eret said, kneeling down to his level. Dream sighed, watching Eret hold his hand out to try and help him up. Dream grabbed his hand and tried to stand, which wasn’t easy with his new legs. Eret decided that they should probably go to Fundy first, just in case they couldn’t get him back soon enough and he needed to get used to this.

Dream picked up his axe quickly, putting it safely in his inventory. The two walked to Fundy’s house in New L’Manburg, Dream doing everything he could to hide from everyone else. He wasn’t taking the hybrid thing very well. Eret knocked on Fundy’s door, Dream staying behind him. He wasn’t too scared of Fundy finding him, that was good. 

Fundy opened the door, seeing his new father and fiancé outside. He smiled at them, then looked at Dream. His eyes first noticed the mask, then the ears, then the rest of him. Fundy’s ears perked looking at him, at least as much as he could, since he was hidden behind Eret.

“I figured you’re probably the best person to help him while we find a way to turn him back,” Eret said, stepping out from in front of Dream. The mask went red, making Fundy laugh quietly.

“Come on, babe. I think Tubbo might be willing to help, if not then Ghostbur is good with potions,” Fundy said to his adopted dad, taking his fiancé into his house. Eret nodded, leaving the two to themselves. Fundy closed the door behind Dream, “You look good.”

Dream laughed as he leaned into Fundy, resting on his shoulder. He suddenly felt his heart burn as his head nuzzled into Fundy’s neck. Fundy froze a bit, too. Fundy didn’t know what was making him want to cuddle him like his life depended on it, but he had a feeling it was because of Dream’s new form. Fundy tried not to pounce on him, but Dream didn’t.

Fundy fell on the ground with Dream on top of him. His face went red as Dream purred against his neck. Fundy sighed as he tried not to reciprocate it. He was supposed to be helping Dream get used to his new form. It was so hard when he was being so adorable. 

Dream felt Fundy get on top instead, sitting both of them up. Fundy nuzzled into Dream’s neck, smiling as he started laughing. Fundy’s hand made its way to Dream’s tail, petting it gently. Dream wrapped his arms around Fundy’s neck. He pressed his head against his fiancé’s, sighing softly. 

Fundy purred as he held Dream close. He really should help Dream with being a hybrid, but that could wait. Fundy was actually really happy that Dream could understand him as a fox hybrid. Dream probably wasn’t happy to be cursed this way, but Fundy would make sure he was as comfortable as he could be. 

“You two seem happy,” Eret said from the doorway. Fundy jumped and looked at his adopted dad, protectively holding his fiancé to his chest. Fundy must have lost track of time. Eret laughed as he leaned on the door frame, “Tubbo said it’ll be a while before he can get supplies to turn Dream back, and Ghostbur doesn’t work with those kinds of potions.”

“So I’m stuck like this for a while?” Dream asked, resting his head on Fundy’s shoulder.

“I’m afraid so, sorry dude,” Eret said. Dream sighed, making Fundy immediately kiss the base of his ears. Dream laughed. Fundy then tiredly leaned on Dream, “Tired?”

“Kinda,” Fundy mumbled. Dream smiled and picked his fiancé up easily. Eret laughed as Fundy stuttered at it, forgetting that he could pick him up. 

Dream carried Fundy upstairs, though there was some difficulty with the new body. Eventually Fundy was put on his bed. He protested going to sleep, but Dream made sure he did. He gently nuzzled his face into Fundy’s neck again. Dream took the bottom position once again to calm him down, not noticing Eret looking at them happily. 

Dream sat up when he felt Fundy go still, sleeping peacefully. He looked back at Eret, smiling over they’re shared care for the hybrid. Dream looked at the new features he was cursed with, looks like he was going to be spending some time hiding in Fundy’s house. That wasn’t a bad thing though.

“Eret,” Dream started, looking down. He really owed Eret for taking Fundy in, especially after his fiancé took everything away from him. 

“Dream?” Eret tilted his head. Dream sighed and looked at Fundy, then he looked up at the king. 

“When I get returned to normal, we need to talk about your kingship,” Dream said smiling. Eret mirrored it. 

“I’ll be waiting happily for that day,” Eret said. He turned to leave the two, but stopped before adding something else, “Take care of him, okay?”

“Don’t worry, I won't let anything happen to him,” Dream said. Eret smiled as he left the two fiancés. 

Dream laid down on Fundy’s bed when he heard the door close. He looked over at Fundy, curling up next to him. Being a hybrid didn’t seem as bad as he thought it would be, but he really couldn’t wait to make Fundy an official prince.

**Author's Note:**

> im running out of fluff ideas if you couldn't tell


End file.
